sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Abishuan Dynasty
The '''Abishuan Dynasty '''is the ruling house of the theocracy of Hadash Haifa and previously it's members served in the office of High Priest of Hadash Haifa. The dynasty is named after Abishua I, High Priest 1534-1550. He was deposed and executed on the order of Prince Akkub I of Haddad Haifa, who instaled his cousin as High Priest Saul II., following whose death the post was givent o Saul's brother Nahum. In 1564 Abishua's son Abiathar helped depose the ruling house and re-instate the power of the Regent-Judges, however most of the power shifted into the hands of the new High Priest Abiathar II. All subsequent High Priests were members of the dynasty. Furthermore in 1638 High Priest Israel III abolished the Principality and established a full hereditary theocracy under the rule of the dynasty. * Rabbah, b. 1400,d. 1488. Moved to Haddad Haifa in 1412, became a Rabi. Married Ayelet (b. 1403.d. 1455). Had issue two sons. ** Abi (see below) ** Eli. B. 1428,d. 1497. Rabi in Haddad Haifa, married Ahuva (b. 1427,d. 1508), had issue one son. *** Gershem, b. 1449,d. 1526. Became Rabi of the Haddad Akko Grand Synagogue in 1507. Married Hila (b. 1447,d. 1513). Had issue two sons. **** Gil, b. 1472,d. 1548. Rabi of the Haddad Akko Grand Synagogue 1526-1548. Married Nitzan (b. 1473,d. 1539). Had issue one son. ***** Even, b. 1495,d. 1553. Rabi of the Haddad Akko Grand Synagogue 1548-1553. Married Maya (b. 1496,d. 1556). Had issue one son. ****** Hazo, b. 1517,d. 1569. Rabi of the Haddad Akko Grand Synagogue 1553-1564. Removed from office after the ascension of Regent-Judge Gedaliah. Married Offira (b. 1519,d. 1572), had issue one son. ******* Zuta, b. 1539, d. 1620. Minor Rabi. Married Penina (b. 1542,d. 1614. Had issue, one son. ******** Jair I, b. 1565, d. 1642. Was named High Priest of Haddad Haifa by the new Grand Rabi Israel in 1638. Married Ranana (b. 1568,d. 1656), had issue one son. ********* Asher I, b. 1589, d. 1652. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1642-1652. Married Raz (b. 1592, d. 1649) had issue one son. ********** Alon I, b. 1614, d. 1679. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1652-1679. Married Orli (b. 1615, d. 1689). Had issue one son. *********** Kemuel I, b. 1634, d. 1707. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1679-1707. Married Liat (b. 1637, d. 1716). Had issue one son. ************ Nahum II, b. 1657, d. 1723. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1707-1723. Married Levana (b. 1658,d. 1717). Had issue one son. ************* Kantiba I, b. 1679, d. 1737. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1723-1737. Married Arella (b. 1680, d. 1734). Had issue one son. ************** Chamum I, b. 1699, d. 1750. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1737-1750. Married Adi (b. 1702,d. 1761). Ha issue three sons. *************** Israel IV, b. 1723, d. 1759. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1750-1759. Married Kalanit (b. 1722, d. 1779). Had issue one son. **************** Israel V, b. 1747, d. 1785. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1773-1785. Ascended due to the intervention of the Grand Rabi. Married Michal (b. 1750, d. 1807). Had issue one son. ***************** Job I, b. 1768, d. 1799. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1785-1799. Never married, had no issue. *************** Moses I, b. 1725, d. 1763. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1759-1763. Succeeded his brother due to the young age of his offspring. Never married, had no issue. *************** Saul III, b. 1727, d. 1773. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1763-1773. Succeeded his childless brother. Married Liora (b. 1728, d. 1786). Had issue one son. ***************** Madonu I, b. 1749, d. 1799. High Priest of Greater Samaria 1773-1799. Married Maytal (b. 1755, d. 1834). Had issue two sons sons. ****************** Moses I, b. 1778, d. 1837. High Priest of Greater Samaria 1799-1837. Married Noga (b. 1780, d. 1858). Had no issue. ****************** Judah III, b. 1780, d. 1866. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1799-1866. Married Rina (b. 1784, d. 1859). Had issue one son. ******************* Abishua II, b. 1808. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1866-1877 . Married Sagit (b. 1811) and has issue, five sons. ******************** Samuel, b. 1831. Priest at the Temple in Haddad Haifa. Married Shiran (b. 1833), has issue two sons. ********************* Bezalel, b. 1854. Lay Helper at the Temple in Haddad Haifa. Married Tzipora (b. 1860) had issue one son. ********************* Ananias, b. 1856. Lay Helper at the Temple in Haddad Haifa. ******************** Isaac, b. 1833. Priest at the Temple in Haddad Haifa. Married Rachel (b. 1834), has issue one son. ******************** Hadriel, b. 1835. Priest at the Temple in Haddad Haifa. Married Sharon (b. 1837) has issue two sons. ******************** Jordan, b. 1838. Priest at the Temple in Haddad Haifa. Married Ziva (b. 1840), has issue three sons. ******************** Yigael, b. 1840. High Priest of Haddad Haifa 1877- . Never married, has no issue. **** Elan, b. 1474,d. 1550. Joined the Army of the Principality of Haddad Haifa. Became captain of the Guard of Prince Asa I. Plotted with the Judges and allowed the deposition and execution of Prince Asa. Became the Alef of Haddad Haifa under Judge Asa in 1505. Plotted once again, with the royalists and helped with the overthrow of Judge Asa and the instalation of Prince Asa II. Confirmed in his post of Alef by Asa II., serving as such until 1517 when he was made the Minister of War under Prince Amon IV and served as such until the end of his reign. Sent into retirement by Abijam I. Used his influnce to allow the Prince's deposition and was reinstated in his post of Alef and Minister of War under the former prince and puppet Judge, Abijam, 1528-1531. Fell out of favour with the real sovereign and later Judge, Agrippa (I). Plotted his deposition but was found out and captured in 1534. Released on the fall of Agrippa by Prince Goshen II., made Minister of War (1536-1539). Subsequently retired. Married Miriam (b. 1477,d. 1548). Had issue, one son. ***** Elad, b. 1498,d. 1562. Alef of Haddad Haifa 1539-1562. Married Ora (b. 1498,d. 1557). Had issue, one son. ****** Amos, b. 1522, d. 1570. Joined the Army, but never reached a significant post. Married Rivka (b. 1524,d. 1587). Had issue one son. ******* Rechob, b. 1547, d. 1617. Became the Ta'al (Second in Command of the Army) of Haddad Haifa in 1602. Married Varda (b. 1550,d. 1606). Had issue, one son. ******** Cushan, b. 1571, d. 1640. Ta'al of Haddad Haifa 1634-1638. Demoted by his newly ascended distant relative, Grand Rabi Israel. Married Yehudit (b. 1572,d. 1628). Had issue, one son. ********* Aviv, b. 1598, d. 1666. Rabi. Named Rabi of the Haddad Akko Grand Synagogue 1638. Married Tal (b. 1602,d. 1677). * Abi, Priest in Haddad Haifa, b. 1425, d. 1499. Married Efrat (b. 1425, d. 1506). Had issue, one son. ** Reu (see below). * Reu, Priest in Haddad Haifa, b. 1446,d. 1503. Married Athalia (b. 1447,d. 1512), had issue one son. ** Abishua I.(See below) * Abishua I, b. 1475,d. 1550 High Priest 1534-1550. Married Avital (b. 1478,d. 1539), had issue one son. ** Abiathar II (See below) * Abiathar II, b. 1498,d. 1571, High Priest 1565-1571. Married Ateret (b. 1503,d. 1568), had issue one son. ** Israel II. (See below) * Israel II, b. 1523,d. 1589, High Priest 1571-1589. Married Jarah (b. 1522,d. 1593), had issue two sons. ** Herod III. (See below) ** Amba-Nahad b. 1547, d. 1593 Priest in Haddad Haifa, returned to Judea in 1592, killed during a coup at the Judean court, never married, had no issue. * Herod III., b. 1545,d. 1603, High Priest 1589-1603. Married Idit (b. 1548,d. 1617), had issue three sons. ** Herod IV (See below) ** Hanina b. 1571, d. 1616. Priest in Haddad Haifa, later moved to the Toparchy of Nebo. Died there 1616. Married Jemima (b. 1572,d. 1619), had issue one son. *** Judah b. 1593,d. 1637, Rabi in Nebo. Married Hadar (b. 1595,d. 1662). Died at Nebo in 1637 and had issue, one son. **** Nahor, b. 1618,d. 1677, Rabi in Nebo, later Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1660-1677. Married Jora (b. 1620, d. 1670), died at Nebo, had issue three sons. ***** Lot, b. 1639,d. 1691, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1677-1691. Married Ilana (b. 1642,d. 1680), had no issue. ***** Huz, b. 1640,d. 1693, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1691-1693. Succeeded on the death and childlesness of his elder brother. Married Hadas (b. 1640,d. 1690) and has issue, two sons. ****** Pelaiah, b. 1661, d. 1696, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1693-1696. Married Liraz (b. 1662,d. 1729) and had issue two sons. Following his early death his post was taken over by his younger brother. ******* Serug, b. 1684,d. 1733, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1713-1733. Could not succeed his father due to his young age. Succeeded on the death of his great grand uncle. Married Noa (b. 1686,d. 1721). Had issue one son. ******** Abishua, b. 1707,d. 1742, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1733-1742. Never married, had no issue. ******* Saul, b. 1688, d. 1759, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1742-1759. Succeeded on the death of his childless nephew. Married Malka (b. 1692,d. 1737). Had issue four sons and one daughter. ******** Berachel ,b. 1715,d. 1783, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1759-1783. Married Bracha (b. 1719,d. 1779). Had issue one son. ********* Asa, b. 1739,d. 1785, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1783-1785. Died unmaried and without issue. ******** Gadin, b. 1717, d. 1786, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1785-1786. Succeeded following the death of his childless nephew. Married Dalia (b. 1720,d. 1769). Had issue two sons. ********* Jotham, b. 1741, d. 1787, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1786-1787. Died unmaried and without issue. ********* Ahaz, b. 1743, d. 1795, Died unmaried and without issue. 1787-1795. Married Carmela (b. 1749,d. 1808), had issue one son. ********** Zadok, b. 1775, d. 1806. Rabi in Nebo. Never married and had no issue. ******** Ahiah, b. 1718, d. 1798, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1795-1798. Succeeded on the death of his nephew due to the young age of his offspring. Married Eden (b. 1724, d. 1803) and had issue one son. ********* Ahunai, b. 1746,d. 1807 Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1798-1807. Married Chaya (b. 1748,d. 1819), had issue one son. ********** Ben, b. 1773,d. 1812, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1807-1812. Married Dana (b. 1774, d. 1830), had issue two sons. *********** Ahimelekh, b. 1798, d. 1845, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1837-1845. Succeeded on the death of his distant relative due to the young age of his offspring. Did not marry and did not have offspring. ******** Amram, b. 1720, d. 1814, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1812-1814. Succeeded on the death of his grand nephew due to the young age of his offspring. Married Batia (b. 1723,d. 1808). Had issue one son. ********* Yehudai, b. 1747, d. 1823, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1814-1823. Married Ester (b. 1750, d. 1811), had issue one two sons. ********** Ahimaaz, b. 1772,d. 1827, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1823-1827. Married Bina (b. 1772,d. 1824) had issue one son. *********** Agrippa b. 1792, d. 1837, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1833-1837. Succeeded on the death of his cousin due to the young age of his offspring. Married Gefen (b. 1790, d. 1861). Had issue, one son. ************ Herod Agrippa, b. 1815, d. 1854, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1845-1854. Succeeded his chldless distant relative. Married Eliana (b. 1817), had issue one son. ************* Sheva, b. 1836, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1856- . Married Adina (b. 1837). Has issue, two sons. ************** Hoshaiah, b. 1858, Rabi in Nebo. Married Aviva (b. 1855). Has issue two sons. *************** Aha, b. 1878 *************** Peleg, b. 1880. ************** Seriah, b. 1860, Rabi in Nebo. Married Amit (b. 1861), has issue one son. *************** Nahshon, b. 1882. ********** Naamath, b. 1774, d. 1831, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1827-1831. Succeeded on the death of his brother due to the young age of his offspring. Married Dinah (b. 1772, d. 1839). Had issue one son. *********** Melus, b. 1793, d. 1833, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1831-1833. Married Dafna (b. 1796, d. 1858). Had issue one son. ************ Uriah, b. 1819,d . 1856, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1854-1856. Succeeded on the death of his grand nephew due to the young age of his offspring. Never married and had no issue. ******** Ashira, b. 1722,d. 1790. ****** Abiathar, b. 1663, d. 1702, Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1696-1702. Succeeded on the premature death of his elder brother. Married Neta (b. 1665,d. 1748), had no issue. ***** Moab, b. 1642, d. 1713, Rabi in Nebo, later Rabi of the Grand Nebo Synagogue 1702-1713. Succeeded on the early death of both of his nephews, due to the young age of the first brother's offspring. Married Hila (b. 1646, d. 1701), had issue one daughter. ****** Kinneret, b. 1667,d. 1705. ** Hilai b. 1573,d. 1670. Rabi in Haddad Haifa. Married Jora (b. 1577,d. 1656), had issue one son. *** Joseph, b. 1598, d. 1683. Rabi in Haddad Haifa, later moved to Petra. Married Deborah (b. 1604, d. 1667). Had issue, one son. **** Natronai, b. 1627, d. 1702. Rabi in Petra. Married Eliora (b. 1648,d. 1711).